borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Savior
Variant Models eyy, i will trade u a chimera for that Are they all thumpers or did i just get unlucky with mine?~ Joehanson :You just got unlucky with yours. You can see from the variant models right below this that they aren't all thumpers. --Nagamarky 12:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, i see that, i was confused because mine is also incediary, so it doesn't say "Thumper" ~ Joehanson "Hallelujah" The "Hallelujah" and ammo is most likely in reference to the phrase "Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition", which was chanted by soldiers in WWI as the syllables matched the sounds their guns made as the repeatedly loaded and fired them. 02:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC)Josh It could also be a reference to the "feeding of the multitude," one of the miracles attributed to Jesus in the gospels. Jesus is said to have fed 4000 people with seven loaves of bread, and had leftovers besides. 03:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) i've found another one, not listed yet. Double and Expensive Gmoneyy 20:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Grishkathefool 19:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: The SMG I have is 123 damage, Chance to Cause Explosions, x3 Explosion, High Elemental Effect Chance, Hallelujah!, and something else I forget at the moment. Mictlantecuhtli 09:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) If anybody knows how to update the chart above, I have a level 60 Relentless Savior. It has 184 damage, 87.2 accuracy, and a 12.5 fire rate. The bullets also spiral and ricochet off of walls. Uberorb 01:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) A nice and nifty one founded in the armory sweep. I'd add it to the table, but don't know how Other Models Guys, this could be used for any models you find not listed within the table. Name: SV430 Double Savior Level Requirement: 56 Damage: 142 (x2) Accuracy: 60.3 Fire Rate: 10.8 Clip Size: 43 Stats: 3.9x Weapon Zoom + 37% Reload Speed + 21 Ammo Regeneration Value: 2,285,258 Colour: Dark Orange I know its legit because I just received it from Crawmerax the Invincible. Spiral Bullets How rare is it to find an SMG with spiraling bullets? I have an SV540-B Relentless Savior with spiraling bullets. it has 180 damage, 87.2 acc. and 12.5 RoF. It has a level requirement of 58 and it sells for $9,999,999. It has a 55 bullet mag. Could anyone check how rare this gun is? That would be a great help. NDSU G0 GR33N 18:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :rarity for this item is 83(dark orange). 23:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The spiral bullets are from the Twisted barrel. It isn't as likely to find a Savior with a twisted barrel, it's just the fact that there is only a 1 in 5 chance of it spawning with it. I have also noticed that saviors with twisted barrels seem to have a higher resale value. Thank you for that comment. i really dont know anything about different barrels and all the other parts that change things with the gun. well thanks for answering my question. much appreciated. NDSU G0 GR33N 00:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) This is the Savior I was talking about. Both of these images are the same gun. To clarify, the image on the right was taken in the Angelic Ruins arena in the Moxxi's Underdome DLC. At first when I found this gun I was puzzled on why it was worth so much money. When I picked it up and shot it I immediately knew why. NDSU G0 GR33N 23:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I just got a Double Savior (x2) with the twisting bullets! It looks too cool.--Zachispro 00:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) what use is there for the spiral bullets? i mean... they're practically useless, they'll never hit where you aim and they'll also never hit in close range. btw, i got a ruthless savior from a store Gavers 17:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) the worst part of a spiral smg is that yes, it's hard to hit a foe with them. the best part of a Savior with spiral bullets is that you dont have to worry about saving bullets. spray and pray that baby till you hit something. you won't be running out of ammo, so why be a bullet snob? Other than Crawmerax, they will actually hit a target, then maybe hit another so their not completely useless. Helpme19 02:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Can an SMG spawn with both the twisted barrel and an element? Auntarie 06:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : Technically, yes; however, the elemental bullets fired from such an SMG will not twist. The twisted barrel grants a substantial tech bonus to the weapon, so that's a good combination to have spawn. Daemmerung 11:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) anonimys Iv been looking for a savior any kind works what usally drops them? All legendaries from Borderlands are random drops. 15:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering if I should post my savior on here, it's not spectacular but it is static, which I didn't see on the table, and variety being the spice of life and all.Saint Ran Gee 16:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Saint Ran Gee Tediore Caustic Savior When I was about Level 19, I received this weapon from a Badass Bandit, and I must say. THANK THE LORD. Damage: 87 Accuracy: 87.0 - 88.0 ROF: 4.0-5.0 And the Elemental Chance of x3 This weapon saved my life countless times, including going solo against The Destroyer at level 33. Anyone else who has the Caustic Savior, or am I just THAT lucky? White Any idea why there's a white variant of it? This is the one I received, and I was just curious as to why it was white. Considering the rarity, shouldn't this varient be considered pearlescent? If you dont have any of the DLC or have not downloaded any of the Patches there is a glitch that sometimes causes some orange rarity guns to spawn in white rarity. If you do Have The DLC and patches then you probably played online with a modder that dropped a modded version and you picked it up. also please sign your post with 4~ or use signature button on top of edit page, thank you.Veggienater 18:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) SV2-B DOUBLE SAVIOR This is one of the few Tediore guns I enjoy using. It actually does damage. Auntarie 19:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Not regenerating ammo...sometimes I have noticed what may be a glitch on the savior with my siren, which I only have using SMG's right now (Hellfire, x3 Acid, Anarchy and x2 Static Savior). I noticed that it happens quite often that my savior stops regenerating ammo. It would resume if I switched to another weapon and then back to it, but its happening over and over. Not really a big issue since it will resume once I switch it, but sometimes in long heavy firefights, I'm not really paying attention to the regen. Does anybody know what causes this? Might it have anything to do with anything on Lilith's skill tree messing with the regen?Eatingleg4peanut 11:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : Known bug with all Tediore legendaries and all classes, not just Saviors and Sirens. As you've observed, switching away and back again "reawakens" the ammo regen. Daemmerung 15:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) rebuttal (moved from article) This common misconception (above^) of the savior being a very weak and not very accurate gun is false. As a matter of fact, I've found numerous elemental and double saviors, with damage that goes up to 340x2. The speed is up to 10.5, and the reload time is exceptional. With the ammo regeneration, the speed, and sheer power of this weapon, it is an IDEAL submachine gun for close quarters, and medium distance killing. user:65.18.92.1 Yes, it is, but an Anarchy or a Hellfire of the same level will get the job done better and faster. I'm not saying that Saviors aren't good, I'm just saying they're not the best. Auntarie 18:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Saviors are middling guns. There is always going to be a better option when it comes down to it. The Tediore material on the gun makes sure of that. Stronger variants of the gun are at best useful in combat, while anything other than a near-perfect variant is just useful for its ammo regeneration. 18:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Halle-freakin-lujah This gun is the ideal sidearm for any hunter who focuses on sniper rifles. I recently found a sniper com which gives 22 ammo regen, but due to my double-penetrator (pun intended) and cyclops combo I drink ammo like a junkie drinks liquid cocaine, and so I required a sidarm. I used pistols for a lengthy time, but grew tired of switching between my ammo regenerating sniper and gunslinger coms... I don't like worrying about ammo, dont judge. I also needed a gun which I could fantically switch to and spray the tap-dancing jesus out of everything in front of me when I needed to. I chose the savior because unlike the guardian and equalizer, it has a bigger clip. Unlike the protector, it has better damage and DPS, and unlike the defender, it has higher accuracy.... plus im a sniper and mine has a scope so hoopty doo. 14:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC)